A tale of two charlottes
by FanGurlz
Summary: (sequel to Charlotte wonka goes to high school) it's Charlotte wonka's fourteenth birthday! but when a fight breaks out between Charlotte and willy, charlotte runs off only to find an orphan girl named Olivia that looks exactly like her! they decide to switch places for a few days, but is Olivia really who she seems to be? AN: enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: welcome back everyone! Hope you love this new story! Enjoy!**_

A tale of two charlottes

 _ **Dressing disagreements**_

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

I'm finally turning fourteen, and my dad, the great Willy Wonka, is throwing me a huge party in the factory. I could feel the excitement boiling up inside me as I watched the oompa loompa's prepare for the party, and it was only a week away. Even though I didn't ask for much, my dad was really going all out! There was a carnival in the candy forest and rock climbing on Fudge Mountain and dad was showing a vampire movie called "dark shadows" in the TV room.

Dad walked up beside me "hello charlotte."

"Hi daddy" I said "thank you so much for doing this."

"Your welcome… again!" he chuckled "how many times are you going to thank me?"

"Well, you know a _normal_ dad would just get a cake and presents" I explained.

"What do you mean a _normal_ dad?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, you wear a top hat and run around with oompa loompa's all day" I smiled.

"Point made" he said defeated.

We laughed.

The next day I was getting fitted for my party dress, I was so excited for dad to see it, I had designed it myself. Charlie and the gang had come to see it too.

Finally I had it on, it was beautiful deep dark purple dress with a red velvet mini coat and a headband with a little top hat on it. I based it off my dad's usually outfit.

"Okay, you guys can come in now!" I called through the door.

They all came in and smiled and start spewing comments:

"Wow!" Augustus said.

"That's awesome!" mike nodded.

"It's lovely!" said Charlie.

"Amazing!" squealed violet.

"I'm so jealous!" said veruca.

"What do you think dad?" I asked.

"It great!" exclaimed dad "it will look even better when it's done!"

"Dad, this is it" I said "it's finished."

Dad frowned "well, that can't be, it's too short. What fool designed that?"

"I did, dad" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I'm forbidding you from wearing it" he said.

"What! But I worked really hard on this!" I yelled.

"Well, I don't want my daughter looking like a harlot!" he shouted.

"Well, I didn't choose to be your daughter, did I?!" I shouted.

"WELL, I NEVER CHOOSE TO BE YOUR FATHER EITHER!" he screamed.

I stared at him, my eyes teary. It was true, dad found me on the steps of the factory years ago. He only kept me because he had no choice. Hot tears stung my eyes.

"Charlotte, I didn't mean"- he started.

"No, your right!" I yelled "you never really wanted me! Well now you don't have to worry about me anymore!"

I ran from the room, I ran to my bedroom and grabbed my mittens, coat and tore off the top hat headband and threw it on the floor. Then I walked out the front door, snuck out the gate and into the village.

 _If dad doesn't want me_ I thought _then I don't want him either!_

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

I felt terrible for saying those things to charlotte and all over a dress! I went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Charlotte?" I said "I'm sorry sweetheart, I"-

I stopped short when I saw charlotte's room empty and her top hat headband on the floor. My eyes widened.

"Charlotte!" I yelled.

Somehow I knew that I'd went too far this time.

 _ **AN: oh no, look like trouble in the factory, anyway please review!**_


	2. 2 Olivia the orphan

_**AN, PLEASE READ ME: Oh my god! Guy's I'm so sorry I'm really late, but I got a terrible case of WRITER'S BLOCK! Jeeze, I feel awful for making you all wait! FORGIVE ME! Anyway here's chapter 2!**_ __

 _2\. Olivia the orphan_

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

The snow crunched under my feet as I made my way around town, my dad's words still echoing in my head "WELL, I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE YOUR FATHER EITHER!"

That part really hit me hard, dad had never said something that hurtful to me before. I wondered if he really meant it.

Just then I heard a commotion up the street a raspy voice yelled "STOP! THEIF!" I was just walking around the corner as he yelled it and someone bumped right into me knocking me on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" the person I knocked into said.

"I'm sorry, I"- I started but then I saw her face. Or rather my face, we looked exactly alike! It was like looking in a mirror!

Before I could say anything she grabbed me by the arm, clasped a hand over my mouth and ducked us behind some trash cans in an alley. I saw a man walk by the alley he didn't notice us and walked back. The girl let go of me.

"Why did you hide us?" I asked softly.

"I stole some candy from finkelgruber's store" she explained. Wow she even sounded like me.

"You must be my doppelganger" I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "hey! I'm not anybody's doppelganger!" she said poking m in the chest.

"Don't you know what a doppelganger is?" I asked.

"Sure, I know!" she sneered "but… just remind me."

 _She doesn't know_ I thought and said "A doppelganger is a person who looks exactly like yourself. You know… like a twin."

"Right, I knew that" she said.

"Why did you steal candy? And from finkelgruber?" I shuddered at the mention of his name. finkelgruber was one of my dad's candy making rival's, he never made any good candy, like us. But dad told me that before I lived in the factory he sent spies into our factory to steal our recipes.

"I was hungry and didn't have any cash" answered the girl "I'm Olivia, by the way."

"I'm charlotte Wonka" I said.

She stared at me wide-eyed "as in Willy Wonka?"

"Yeah, he's my dad…or used to be" I said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, we had a huge fight and now I'm running away" I explained.

"Wow that's rough" said Olivia "I wish I could live in Wonka's factory…or have a dad…"

"What happened to your dad?" I asked.

"I got no family" she said sadly "I'm an orphan."

My heart went out to Olivia, here I had a dad and a huge factory to live in and she had practically nothing. I was lucky enough to have dad take me in when I was a baby, she had no one.

That's when it hit me.

"Hey!" I said "I just got an idea! What if we switch places?"

"What?"

"You live in my life for a few day's to see what it's like…" I said.

"And you live in mine to see what it's like!" she finished "let's do it!"

"We're going to need to change clothes…" I said.

"I know where we can change!" she said.

She brought me into a thrift shop, we went into some change rooms side by side and changed. As we did, we filled each other in on all the stuff we needed to know about living in each other's shoes. She told me how she lived in an orphanage, and her bunk was number seven and her best friends name was Sarah.

"Okay, now remember" I said "dad's probably still going to be mad at me, so just act sweet and innocent and call him daddy a lot."

"Got it" she said "and don't you forget to stay close to Sarah"

"Got it."

And with that we went our separate ways.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

Charlie, Augustus, mike, veruca and violet came up to me as I paced back and forth in the inventing room.

"Any sign of charlotte?" I asked worriedly.

"No" said Augustus.

"We've checked everywhere, Mr. Wonka" said Charlie.

"We've turned the whole factory upside down looking for her" said veruca.

"She's just gone" said mike.

Violet nodded in agreement.

I put my head in my hands. "This is all my fault" I said "I shouldn't have said anything, now my little girl is out there somewhere scared and alone."

"Hello?"

"Oh!" I said "now I can almost hear her sweet voice!"

"Uh... Mr. Wonka" said violet "that's because she's right behind you."

I whirled around and saw her standing there.

"Charlotte?" I said "oh thank goodness!"

I wrapped her in a hug.

"Um… daddy?"

"Yes, sugar cube, its daddy" I said "oh, I've been worried sick! I didn't know where you were or when you'd come back, I was scared out of my mind."

"I just…went for a walk to clear my head" said charlotte "I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I'm the one who should be sorry!" I said "but I'm going to make it up to you! We're going to have a daddy-daughter day! Just like when you were young."

"Okay" she said.

"Good" I smiled "come on!"

 _ **AN: wow, and Willy has no idea it's Olivia in charlottes clothes! Please review! I know I'm a crappy author for not updating! Forgive me?**_


	3. 3 the awful orphanage

_AN: no, no I haven't forgotten about you guys and i WILL NOT abandon this as long as you guys keep up those awesome reviews i will keep writing! Enjoy this next chapter!_

3\. The awful orphanage

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

I followed Olivia's directions exactly and it lead me to this big run down gloomy building. It wasn't at all what i was expecting, but that was what the point, to get out of my life and into another's.

I came into the building, it was gross and dark, the air was damp and cold, and i could hear some kid scream down the hallway.

 _Maybe my room is nicer?_ I thought hopefully.

I went down the hallway but a women wearing a navy pencil skirt, a white puffy blouse and a sour frown, went in front of me.

"Olivia, what were you doing outside?" she demanded.

"I'm very sorry miss... um?" my voice trailed off. Olivia hadn't mentioned her.

"LENNON!" she screeched "HONESTLY OLIVIA! ARE YOU THAT STUPID!?"

"Hey! I'm not stu"- i started but she grabbed me by the hair, throwing me into a nearby room. I hit the floor hard on my back.

"NOW GO TO BED!" she screamed.

I rubbed my aching back "but the sun is still out!"

She slammed the door in my face " _but the sun is still out!"_ she mocked me as she walked away.

I got up slowly and almost walked right into another girl this one a bit bigger than me.

"Hello Olivia" she said brightly.

"Hello... um...Sarah?" i said unsure. Olivia mentioned she had a friend at the orphanage.

"Yeah" she said "now where's my candy?"

"I don't have any candy" i said generally confused.

"Well then" said Sarah with a grin "time for recess."

"Ooh!" i said excited "cool!"

She lead me outside to a playground and i noticed that nobody else was outside. Then she grabbed me by the shirt collar and threw me against the brick wall of the building. She slapped me across the face and punched me in the head. I sat there holding both my face and my throbbing head.

"What was that for?!" i asked.

She kicked me in side. I cried out in pain.

"Shut up!"She roared "next time, you better have my candy or else it's another beating!"

"But i thought we were friends!" i cried in pain.

She snorted "please, if anything you're my punching bag, Olivia. Nothing else!"

i watched her go inside and laugh, i staggered up holing my side where she kicked me. I noticed a chain link fence, started to climb it and jumped over it.

Once over it i started to run back to the factory. I had to find Olivia and switch back, quick!

 _ **Olivia's P.O.V**_

I LOVED the factory and wanted to live in it FOREVER! My room was huge, i had all the candy i could eat and wonka loved me so much!

I was playing in my new huge room in the factory when wonka came in to check on me.

"Everything okay, sugar plum?" he asked me.

"Yes, daddy" i said sweetly.

"Good" he said and closed the door.

I waited till he was gone then picked up the land line phone on the nightstand, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Mr. Slugworth" i greeted him.

"Olivia! Where are you? I paid you to get finckelgruber's candy a week ago and still nothing!" he said.

"Forget about finckelgruber!" i said "i got bigger fish to fry!"

"What?"He asked.

"Willy wonka has a daughter and i tricked her into switching places with me" i explained "ha! Little sugary brat never saw it coming! Now all i have to do is find wonka's secret candy recipe vault and give it to you!"

"Olivia!" said Mr. Slugworth "that is dirty and rotten and underhanded... I've never been prouder of you!" he laughed.

"I know" i said proudly "meet me outside the factory tomorrow night by then I'll have wonka's secret candy recipe vault cracked and you'll be selling out like hot cakes!"

We shared a laugh and then hung up together.

 _AN: gah! See? Olivia isn't who she seems to be! Sorry about the long wait! Keep up the awesome reviews!_


	4. 4 Daddy!

4\. Daddy!

 _ **Charlotte's P.O.V**_

By the time I was at the factory I was out of breath from running I slipped through the bars of the huge gate. I had to find Olivia and switch back, surely she'd be happy to switch back with me and she seemed so nice when we met. And as for my dad, well surely he'd recognize his own daughter.

I walked in to the warm factory and felt safe and at home again, then I saw my dad at the end of the hallway and I ran to him.

"Daddy!" I cried happily.

He turned and stared at me then I gave him a huge hug, but then he gasped. My dad _never_ gasped when _I_ hugged him. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back out of the hug.

"Um… w-who are you?" he asked nervously.

I giggled "I'm charlotte… your daughter?"

"No, you're not" he said with a tight smile "my charlotte is up in her room playing like a good little girl. And you should be a good girl and leave…now."

"But daddy…" I said my voice trailing off.

"Daddy!" called a similar voice up the stairs.

I turned and saw Olivia in my clothes walking down the staircase and sighed in relief. She would explain everything.

"Oh Olivia!" I sighed "thank goodness, now you can tell my dad that you and I switched clothes and that you're not really me. Pretty good joke, right dad?" I nudged my dad.

But Olivia looked generally confused "I don't know who Olivia is, but I'm charlotte Wonka!"

"Yeah, see?" said my dad staring at her proudly. The way he _used_ to look at _me._

"b-but that's not true" I stuttered "Olivia! Why are you lying?!"

"I'm not lying" she said calmly then she turned to my dad "daddy, you go do your work and I'll show this poor, confused girl the door."

"NO! DADDY!" I screamed as my dad turned and left the room.

Olivia led me outside the door into the snowy night and crossed her arms and smirked at me as hot tears streamed down my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

"That's for me to know and you to know and for you to find out when it's too late."

"But my dad- why didn't he recognize me?" I asked.

"Take a look in the mirror lately?" asked Olivia snobby-like while inspecting her fingernails.

I pulled out my candy compact mirror and what I saw made me gasp.

No wonder daddy didn't recognize me, I was a mess! My hair was matted and dirty, I had black eye from where Sarah hit me and my cheekbones were even thinner the usual! Probably because I barely ate anything all day.

As I stared in the mirror in horror, Olivia pushed me in the back with her foot. I fell face-first in a puddle in mud and rainwater, I stared up at her on the verge of tears again.

Olivia crossed her arms. "This isn't your life anymore!" she said grabbing me by the hair and hissing in my ear "it's mine!"

With that she threw me face first back in the mud and went back inside.

I picked myself up and walked back outside the gates. I had such a great life and I gave it up because of a little fight with my dad. How could I? Now someone else was living in my life. Permanently. I just wanted my daddy.

 _ **AN: so sad chapter, I know. What do you guys think about it? pretty sure we all know by now that Olivia is PURE EVIL!**_


	5. please read me!

_**Please read me!**_

 _ **Okay, so unfortunately I've come down with a terrible case of writers block on this story. But I WILL continue it! No matter what! But I'm not going to leave you Charlotte Wonka-less (hehe!) I will be posting a new Charlotte Wonka story very soon called "Charlotte Wonka's childhood." It will be all about charlotte and Willy telling the gang stories about charlotte as a toddler. It has tons of fluff and great daddy-daughter moments. So while you guys read that sweet little story, I'll do my best to cure this darn writer's block!**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **fangurlz**_


End file.
